


The most precious gift

by Psyclodelik



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Father's Day, Found Family, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Wet Dream, happy ending for these two idiots, mention of Rey's past, they're so in love, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyclodelik/pseuds/Psyclodelik
Summary: Ben is having a nice dream... unless it is real? Rey has an unexpected gift for him, on a very special day
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 105





	The most precious gift

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing, my first fic!  
> My humble offering for this Father's day...  
> Please be kind :)

Ben is having a really nice dream. Rey is between his legs, buried under the sheets, her mouth doing devilish things to his rock hard cock. After all these years together, she knows exactly how to pleasure him, her tongue slowly circling his length while her hands are busy at the base of his shaft and fondling with his balls. This dream is surprisingly realistic… he can feel the warmth and the wetness of her mouth, the tingling sensation of her hair against his thighs - _wait a minute_ \- Ben’s eyes open and there she is, head bobbing under the duvet, his wife, going to town on him at 7am on this fine Sunday morning.

“Rey?” he asks, his voice hoarse with sleep still. She releases his cock and goes to tear the quilt off of her. Her little head appears, her hair a wild mess, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink, lips read and swollen, and Ben’s heart soars. In this morning light, she looks ethereal. How did he get so lucky?

“Yes, husband?” she replies, with a cocky grin.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” he questions. Not that he is complaining, but she’s not really known for being the one to awaken first, especially lately, when he’s brought her breakfast in bed more often than not, hoping the coffee would stir her out of her fistful rest.

“Giving you your Father’s Day gift, Daddy!” she pipes up, smiling from ear to ear.

Confusion settles on Ben’s face. “My … what?” He stops, not even knowing what to say. She has called him that before of course, but in _very_ different circumstances: she is normally tied up the bed and possibly blindfolded, while he’s in the offensive position, not coming out of a wet dream and still in his sleeping pants.

She doesn’t say anything, looking at him expectantly with a knowing look.

His foggy brain takes a minute to catch up but it suddenly dawns on him: the alarm on her phone, going off at 8pm every night to reminder her to take her pill, has been silent for weeks now; the grumpy and difficult mornings, where she spent more time than usual getting ready in the bathroom; the dark circles under her eyes and the incessant snacking, which he had attributed to a stressful time at work and late nights; her fuller face and body; and the way he often caught her looking at him with a loving and secretive look… It all makes sense now.

Or technically it should, except Ben’s brain is currently fried up. Rey can tell because his eyes have gone vacant and he’s worrying at his bottom lip, much like he does when he is trying to figure out the quantity of food he needs to make for dinner so they _both_ have their fill.

“Ben?” she asks, tentatively. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Uh…” he starts, then his gaze refocuses on her, more intent. “What exactly are you saying, Rey?”

She blushes and lowers her eyes, fully seated between his legs now, his cock slowly going soft between them. “I think you know, Ben…”

“Why don’t you tell me, just to make sure we are on the same page?” His eyes are questioning, and he is trying hard to suppress the burgeon of hope that is starting to blossom in his chest.

“I took a test last night and… It was positive.” She stops for a second, then Ben thinks he’s died and gone to heaven because her next words are his dearest wish, one he’s been careful not to flaunt around too much, because he knows about her past and how she is trying to sort through her emotions when it comes to founding a family of their own. “I’m pregnant, Ben. We’re having a baby!”

Ben knows he should react to what she’s just told him, or take her in his arms, anything really, but he is frozen, a stupid expression on his face. Rey sighs quietly and moves to straddle him, his hands coming up to rest on her waist automatically.

“Ben? Say something please?” She looks anxious, and that snaps him out of his reverie.

“Sorry, my love, I just couldn’t process it for a second. We’re having a baby?!”

“We are” she says, looking relieved, pressing herself against his chest, her arms coming around his neck, face close to his.

“Rey that’s… all I’ve ever wanted, honestly. I was already infinitely blessed the day you agreed to marry me, I never wanted to push for more before you brought it up yourself, and now you give me this incredible gift? What changed?”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to sort through my feelings, but yes this is real, and I couldn’t be happier to take this exciting new journey with you, I’m ready now.”

At this, Ben grabs her face with both hands and gives her a very tender kiss, conveying with it what he can’t put into words: his enduring love, his awe at her strength, his joy and excitement at this new development in their relationship. His heart feels like it is going to come out of his chest with the way it beats wildly. She must feel it because her arms bring him closer to her, and he thinks he can feel her shaking slightly. They stay like this for a while, basking in the glow of their love, content to be in each other’s presence. They rest their foreheads against each other until Ben can feel his arousal building again and making itself known under her round butt. He can see her smile as she scoots away from him down his legs, her hands now travelling towards his hardening cock, still half way out of his pants.

“Now, where were we?” He prompts as he goes to get rid of her shirt, mouth already attacking her neck and jaw with a new intensity. She giggles as she obliges him, her eyes burning as her hands then go to reach for him.

“I believe I was giving you a Father’s Day gift?” she teases him, and he thinks that it is indeed the most precious thing he’s ever been given.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging me!


End file.
